Gray eyes Silver Scales
by Azure Eyed Shadow
Summary: What happens if the land spoken of in Alageisia that the elves and humans came from was our world and 5 friends found the book and used its secrets the only way to get back and forth to Alageisia by accident and then what if the book was destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: Rough begginnings

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

Looking down at the picture they all were looking at of their missing friend he had disappeared 4 months ago and there was no sign of

a struggle the doors were all locked deadbolt and other he couldn't have been taken he just left and they all wondered why though he had

done it once before it wasn't like him to leave he wasn't the bravest kid and couldn't see without his contacts and he hadn't taken any

where he had gone was a mistery but more misterious was the book he found in the woods the day he disappeared it had the look of a

spell book and was written in the so called "Ancient language" of Christopher Paolini so it couldn't be real not that they truly believed in

magic any way but he had taken an interest in it and the strangest part was what page it was opened to Teleportation.

????: Maybe he teleportd to the north pole.

????: shut up coen thats not funny hes missing and all you can do is joke?

Coen: Well he wasn't take by force and hes not stupid so im sure hes fine and untill i here otherwise im going to stick to that

i know him better than anyone trustme right Richey?

Richey: Coens right he'll be alright they haven't found him so hes still out there some where they will find him.

????: Thats what im afraid of.

????: Kate Cheer up you didn't even know him as long as we did we know hes alright so trust us ok?

Kate: Thanks Nate.

Nate: No Problem

And that was how most of their mornings went mourning a friend they thought was dead but they were mistaken...

4 Months Earlier

a boy sits transfixed on a page in a old looking book out of place from his laptop and psp which he normally wouldn't pass up but there

was something about this Book maybe he should try reading som of it, it's not like it was going to work but curiousity had gotten him.

????: Lets see teleportations i can't read most of this because its not translated in eldest or eragon darn it they need to come out with

a dictionary of the ancient language. wait thats odd i don't think i have seen these words before but in my head their meanings are as

clear as day alright might as well try.(in the ancient language) "**_transport me through stone and air to the place of most importance"_**

In The Spine

There was a sudden burst of light and a sickening feeling in his stomach then the feeling of floating and not being able to breathe his

vision came back and he was under water he was trying to get to the surface when he realised the current was moving extremly fast

even under water and with lack of air he saw clearly what was ahead a waterfall! before he could even be afraid a piece of drift wood

hit him in the head ncking him unconcious.

Awakening in a strange room where an old women sitting in a rocking chair whatching over him.

????: Where am i?

????: In my house you were in bad condition when horst brought you in hes our blacksmith im gertrude.

????: Hi what happened?

Gertrude: You took a spectatcular dive over the waterfall.

????: Gertrude is he awake yet?

Gertrude: Yes horst come on in.

Horst: Hello lad how are ya?

????: Considering i went over a water fall about... how long ago was it?

Horst: About four hours ago.

????: Really well considering that im fine wait now i know why this is familiar i read this in a book once you've heard of Eragon written by

chistopher Paolini right there are two characters in his book that are exactlly like you.

Gertrude: Christopher Paolini? never heard of him and i think id remember an odd name like christopher.

Horst: Got a point that is a name i have never heard before.

????: What are you talking about thats a common name where are you from or more importantly where am i.

Gertrude: In Carvahall.

Back to the group sitting on a 2 part deck behind Coen's house staring at the book in front of them on the ground in the center of their circle.

Coen: So what now want to try reading it.

Kate: I don't know i find it weird that all of us can read it so clearly but i will if you guys all do with me.

Richey: Sure

Nate: Ok

Coen: If it will help find him.

Kate: Ready? Ok all at once.

All: **_"Transport me through stone and air to the place of most importance"_**

once again a flash of light and a sickening feeling and they were in the middle of a field and in the distance though none believed it was

Helgrind.

still 4 months earlier

????: Thats impossible!

Jumping off of the cot he was laying on he ran out the door and was shocked to find a real solid Carvahall which instantly ruled out it being a dream

felling suddenly in pain and uneasy he collapsed.

2 hours later

????: It can't be...

Gertrude: Ah so your awake again i wouldn't suggest doing that again you just fell down a water fall your lucky your spine and other bones didn't break.

????: So its true im really in Carvahall. by the way i noticed im whereing leather pants where are my clothes?

Gertrude: Yes and when we found you we thought you had been robbed and thrown of the waterfall you didn't have clothes on.

????: Oh well thats embarrasing.

Gertrude: Im sure. Well you know my name but i don't know yours so what is your name?

????: My name?...

They were still looking at Dras Leona in the distance seeing Helgrind for the first but not the last time when they noticed they weren't whereing their

own cloths or even any from thier own world they all had leather pants and a white shirt and ankle boots except for Kate who had calf high boots

and a leather vest but didn't have leather gloves or a hood attached to her shirt.

_**Descriptions**_

i forgot to describe the characters

Kate the youngest 14 had short almost black hair down to the bottom of her neck and blue-green eyes. about 5' 3"

Coen the second youngest 15 was taller than Kate, though stockier than the others he was not fat had a beard growing in again an irish look to him with short curly black hair. 5' 6"

Richey the shortest also 15 though older than coen he had short straight blond hair think Resident evil 4 leon hair about 5' 2"

Nate the oldest 15 also the same hieght as coen and only 11 days older had short brown hair and was not quite as stockey as coen but close.

Kate: How did we get these clothes?

Coen: I don't know but look!

coen had in his had a long sword plain but practicle. Infact they noticed they were all whereing swords.

Richey: Perfect these will help if we run into any slavers in dras leona.

Nate: Yeah also they will make nice souveners when we leave.

Kate: Well lets come up with a plan, rest then on to Dras Leona.

The end of Chapter One what do you think? i will actually use ancient words when they do things i know how to say like **_Brizingr_**.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting adjusted

Chapter Two

You may find out who "_he_" is. On with the story.

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

Back in Carvahall

????: My Name?...

after thinking for a sec not wanting to use a wierd name came up with one.

????: Varlynn.

Gertrude: Varlynn huh? Well heres a shirt and some boots Horst's houe is across the way he invited you over when you woke up.

Varlynn: Thanks.

getting dressed he wore leather pants somewhat baggy probably Horst's leather boots up to about mid shin fit well so did the long sleeve cloth shirt.

Varlynn about 5' 4" 15 older than coen but younger than Richey had hair a little shorter than Kate's though brown and curley the only one with

blue eyes the others had brown.

Varlynn: Thank you. I'll repay you eventually not sure how though i don't remember much before the waterfall.

Had to keep his cover to hid his transporting through space and maybe time by magic if he remebered anything it was that

Carvahall disliked the spine and magic was not spoken of lightly.

Varlynn: How much else is like the book?

reaching Horst's house he knocked. a women answered the door he guessed it was Elaine.

Varlynn: Horst asked me to come over when i woke is he here?

Elaine: He's in the forge around back just follow the sound of metal.

Varlynn: Ok thank you.

He walked around back and was met by Horst makeing a gardening sythe's blade. As he approached Horst looked up and stopped what he was doing.

Horst: Well hello there lad how you feeling?

Varlynn: No better than 2 hours ago when you asked.

Horst: 2 hours well time sure flies when your in the forge.

Varlynn: Thats it i know how i can pay you and Gertrude back i can help you in the forge.

Horst: I could use a hand my sons went down to Theinsford to start thier own forge i can use the extra help you start in two days.

Varlynn: Thank you i will work hard though i may leave in a year or so if i can scroung up some money i need to see if i can find someone who knows me

that fall is causing some memory loss i can't remember where im from.

This cover had to work if he was ever to get home but that would have to wait a year.

Varlynn: Wait i know its rude to ask but since your sons are in Theinsford can i have one of their rooms i have no where to stay.

Horst: Of course i think Elaine could use some help she should be starting dinner by now i'll see you at dinner.

Varlynn: Ok see you then.

But before he could finish Horst was working again and Varlynn was tuned out.

Walking around to the front of the house he walked in.

Varlynn: Mrs. Elaine Horst said i could stay here while i help him daily in the forge and instead of pay he is going to give what i would earn to Gertrude for her help.

Also i figure i could run errands for you.

Elaine: Great lad to have you, actually i need you to take this meat to the butcher Sloan he accidently sold us bunch of rotten meat our whole suppy is bad we threw it all in the wheelbarrow outside

take it to him as proof and et u our meat please it has to last the snow which will be coming soon.

Varlynn: Ok i'll go get the meat.

Walking out the door he walked down the street to where Elaine said the butcher was.

He walked in.

Varlynn: 'hopefully this guy isn't as bad as in the book though it didn't say Horst's sons so maybe thats wrong too' Mr.Sloan? Are you here?

Sloan: Yes haven't seen you before who are you? What do you want?

Varlynn: 'Nope books right this guy is rude and already is getting on my nerves' Hi i'm Varlynn i'm living with Horst, Elaine asked me to come get...

But he wa cut off buy the butcher.

Sloan: No refunds for spoiled meat.

Varlynn: 'He knew the meat was spoiles?' I never said it was spoiled so you must have known when you sold it to them!

Sloan: So Horst got on my nerves and they didn't ask for none spoiled meat not my fault they didn't check till they got home.

Varlynn now very angry at Sloan for not being even the least bit sorry for selling Elaine a pregnant woman spoiled meat.

Varlynn: 'Maybe since he doesn't know me he'll believe a threat?' Listen here you i came from the spine just this morning.

Sloan turning pale now at the disbeliefe that this kid came from the spine pleasing Varlynn continues.

Varlynn: Now if you still think i won't put my boot up your ass and bring you back as meat for Elaine let me lay those assumptions to rest, **am i clear?**

Gulping Sloan choked out the answer.

Sloan: Crystal.

Sloan quickly got fresh meat pluse some extra as instructed which Varlynn made sure to check in case of trickery.

Varlynn: I look forward to doing business with you again Mr. Sloan.

Sloan muttered somthing along the lines of 'son of a Urgal'.

Getting back to Horst's house he gave the meat to Elaine but didn't feel like eating but because of getting extra meat Elain gave him 5 crowns which is how much extra worth he got.

Varlynn: No i can't accept this i already own to much.

Elaine: Only part of your payment is going to Gertrude this is an advance you owe gertrude 10 crowns you get 1 crown a week this is so you can get what you want

people need to have things that belong to them it makes them feel at home buy somethings you like or can do in your spare time there is a man named Brom who has

all sorts of stories and could probably make you a bow while you listen.

Varlynn tiffened as he heard the name of the Dragon rider metioned he had forgoten about Brom.

Varlynn: At least with a bow i can hunt and provide some meat for you.

Elaine: Off to Broms house then.

End of chapter im going to switch between the two story lines every other chapter till they meet.

What do you think? should i speed up the story or is it good progressing the way it is reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3: Dras Leona

Chapter 3

**_words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"_**

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

After both Richey and Nate recovered and everyone strapped on their sword they were off to Dras Leona to find him.

Kate: Alright our names will probably sound wierd to these people so come up with names that sound middle-ageish.

Nate: Ok, ill be Draryn. (J-rare-in)

Richey: Raileer (Ray-leer)

Coen: Garyn (Gar-in)

Kate: Katlyrn (Cat-leer-n)

Raileer: Hey guys i guess this is where he went he might be in dras leona alone. We need to find him fast then use the

spell to go home.

Garyn: So what was the spell again?

Draryn: Don't remeber check the...

He hesitated as he looked for it.

Draryn: Wheres the book! Oh my god if we can't remember the spell and the book is gone how will we get home?

Garyn: Does it matter if we can't find him who cares about leaving we'll figure it out on the way k? so on to Dras Leona to find him?

Katlyrn: Yeah but we should stay away from Helgrind if the book is right about the way it looks it might be right about it being the Ra'zac's lair

and we don't go anywhere alone this is a big slave trade city they will probably take you prisoner by yourself but more than one person with a

sword they won't risk it when there are easier catches.

Raileer: Ok but if we see the Ra'zac we need to act normal if they see we are jumpy or staring they will suspect something.

Draryn: Alright already lets go find him so we can start figuring out how to get home.

An hour later they had reached Dras Leona and were walking past the gates of Helgrind.

Katlyrn: Now we need money for an inn any ideas?

Raileer: I have one one moment.

searching the street he found the richest looking person an walked head down into them stumbling to the left.

Raileer: My apologees good sir.

Richperson: Don't touch me you nave!

The person walking away head held high.

Raileer: Nice meeting you to.

Everyone walks over to Raileer.

Raileer: Good thing his head is held so high he'll never notice he's missing this.

Raileer Produces a large full money pouch from behind his back.

Raileer: And he didn't even look a me to "**Noble**" to look at me he won't be able to tell anyone what i look like.

Draryn: Great how much is it?

Garyn: 500 Crowns?

Raileer: this guy just got us some horses and supplies aswell as rooms.

Katlyrn: I don't approve of stealing but i guess its necissary.

From now on in the story for these for im going to just put the first letter of thier name befor they speak.

D: I'll go get 4 horse's and supplies come on Garyn I need someone to carry the supplies till we get the horse's.

K: You guys buy only what we need flint and steel for fire food that won't go bad fast salted pork and water skins and blankits and get saddles for the horse's we are only getting 2 rooms

and we are staying 1 night got it. Oh also get a map of Alageisia say we are scouting trade routes alright?

G: We go it lets go Draryn.

R: Wow we all got this Name thing down good.

K: Now lets find an inn.

Draryn(Nate) and Garyn(Coen) have reached the horse stable.

D: Oy we need to buy 4 'orses cheapest you got 'ow much?

G: Nice accent.(whispering)

D: Thanks(whispering)

Stable Master: 4 'orses that'll be 200 crown 50 each.

G: Done which four?

Stable master: These leading out an all white horse with a black mane, a black horse, a brown horse, and another brown horse but with a white belly.

G: Black horse is mine.

D: Damn o well i call the brown Katlyrn and Raileer can have the others i guess, Garyn?

suddenly noticing that coen wasn't listening looked to where coen was staring two raz'ac were walking towards a bulliten board where the placed a picture of their missing

friend though it didn't have his name on it they could tell by looking at him it was the person they were looking for so he had come through her recently they needed to leave

sooner than tommorrow then at least that was the conclusion Nate came to but apparantly Coen decided it best to slip into Helgrind after the raz'ac who seem to be

carrying a round object.

Chapter 3 end

There is going to be a time skip in one of the Varlynn chapters soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Brom

Chapter 4

_**words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

Walked up to Broms house as he was about to knock he heard brom.

Brom: Come in.

Varlynn: You knew i was coming?

Brom: I figured Horst or Elaine would mention you and you would want to hear stories of the dragon riders of old and the rise of the empire hum?

Varlynn: I would like to but what i came here for is a bow Elaine said you might be able to make one?

Brom: Ay but it'll cost you 2 crowns cheap price don't you think?

Varlynn: Yes it is and what about arrows do you make those as well?

Brom: No but i bought a quiver of arrows last time the merchants were in town you can have those for another 2 crowns don't know why i bought them

i knew i never would be able to sit and make a bow for my self but for someone else i can do that.

Varlynn: Thank you how long do you think it will take to make?

Brom: I'll have it done in 3 days 2 if you throw in another crown.

Varlynn: Done.

Looking around Varlynn reached out to touch a scroll and nocked it and 10 others to the ground.

Brom: (chuckling) I could have told you that would happen.

Varlynn: Im sorry i should have asked if it was alright.

Brom: It's quite alright i find it better to ask forgiveness than permission anyway.

Varlynn: So how about those stories?

And so Brom told him tales of a Rider called Oromis and his dragon Gladr and of Vrael leader of the riders when they fell.

Varlynn began working in the forge Horst taught him to make hunting knives, and arrow heads, and as soon as Brom finished his bow

he practiced in his free time everyday till it no longer hurt to pull back the bow and he went hunting everytime he had a day off.

1 month after his bow was finished Varlynn was tracking in the spine a buck he had wounded so he could put the animal out of its misery and go home he saw it limping away

20 yards away an easy shot he pulled back aimed and released as he had done many times but his arrow never made it to the deer.

A flash of light followed by an explosion incinerated his arrow he'd get the deer as soon as he got a look at what he thought was a meterorite but when the smoke cleared he

saw he was mistaken it was no rock but an egg a dragon egg a color he couldn't determine in the dark but he could guessit was saphire or so he thought.

He was also surprised that the egg started to whine this hadn't happend in the book but so had alot of things Eragon never became friends with Brom

before saphira though he wasn't exactly Eragon even if he was in his place apparently but still it had taken time for

the egg to hatch before and he still only half believed he wasn't dreaming it was to much like eragon.

Varlynn: No Way.

Then the sound stopped and the egg seemed to explode and in its place wasn't a sapphire dragon but a Silver Dragon.

Varlynn: 'I guess Coen was right dragons don't have feathered wings even in Alageisia thank goodness that would have made him look like a big silver pigeon.'

Might as well get this over with.

Taking a deepbreath he reached forward and placed his right hand on the dragons forhead suddenly a light was glowing from the spot he was touching and his body felt like it

was on fire. When he awoke he looked at his hand even though he could't see his hand he new that the Gedway ignasia was there in the center of his hand getting home just

got a little more complicated.

Varlynn: Well you aren't going to let me go home are you because you couldn't follow?

As if it understood it looked at im with glowing gray eyes and silver scales as the moon came out from behind some clouds.

Varlynn: Well im not sure i want to leave now that i have a reason to stay but we'll see.

Suddenly he felt it.

Varlynn: Hungry?

Pulling out some strippes of meat he used the hunting knife he made to cut small pieces of meat for the dragon and began to feed it.

He was now to tired to go back to Horst's tonight so he leaned up against a tree hoping it wouldn't snow that night since the snow that

normally comes was late. He wrapped up in a blanket the dragon hesitated for a second then jumped up onto Varlynns lap curled up and

began to sleep Varlynn soon followed last thing he saw before he slept was sliver scales.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Ra'zac

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

**Nate: Draryn. (J-rare-in) **

**Richey: Raileer (Ray-leer)**

**Coen: Garyn (Gar-in)**

**Kate: Katlyrn (Cat-leer-n)**

**I don't know if these names wouldn't be wierd in Alageisia but im sure Richey, Nate, Kate, and Coen sound weirder**

**same with Varlynn. I like these names so if you don't like it well up yours! I really don't care.**

**On with the story**

Garyn: 'What do they know about him?'

As Garyn(Coen) follows the raz'ac into Helgrind he has the odd feeling of being watched.

But he forgets it when he heres the raz'ac talking just around the corner.

Raz'ac1: The King will be most pleased with this discovery maybe he will forget about us not captureing that one.

Raz'ac2: No I think the most we can hope for is that it will be a short punishment.

Raz'ac1: Maybe we will get more info on the boy before we have to report to the King.

Raz'ac2: We can only hope.

Though their voices sent shivers down his spine he couldn't help but wonder was this boy they spoke of him? And if so why were they after him?

And what was this discovery? Just then the raz'ac began to speak again.

Raz'ac2: Do you want to kill him?

Raz'ac1: It would be most pleaseing!

Garyn: Shit!

He realised that they knew he was here he barely had time to draw his sword when they attacked with a quick thust around the corner.

Raz'ac1: Why do you shake are you afraid?

Garyn: Of you? no, but that i might not even break a sweat.

As he thrust his sword the Raz'ac dodged to the right and thrust again catching Garyn's arm. Ignoring it he brought his sword down and back without touching the Raz'acs

block in one fluid motion thrusting it into the Raz'acs arm and out the other side. The Raz'ac let out an unearthly scream and Garyn realised that though he didn't know much

about the Raz'ac this one seemed to have a young look to him, he was a child calling the older Raz'ac he only beat a child he had to run if he wanted to live he grabbed the egg from the

wounded Raz'ac's pack and ran back the way he came out of Helgrind as he began to here screams of many Raz'ac behind him.

Garyn: Got to get away!

He saw the exit and outside it the others looking like they were about to yell at him till they notied his arm.

Raileer: What happened?

Garyn: No time! Can we leave now?

Katlyrn: Yeah why?

Garyn: The Raz'ac i wounded one and took this object and they are after me we have to go!

Draryn: Ok so now things are going to get interesting.

They all got on their horses and began to ride fo the gates when they heard an ear piercing screech.

Rayleer: The Raz'ac's flying mounts!

Draryn: What are they?!

Garyn: I wounded a child those are angry parents.

Draryn: Parents? you hurt a child?

Garyn: When a Raz'ac turns twenty it goes into hibernation and emerges as one of those and the children are as dangerous as elves without the magic even the children who look like adults

are physicaly stronger and faster i only got lucky if they catch us we are dead.

They rode through alleys down streets as the Raz'ac launched knifes and arrows from atop the flying mounts. When a dagger hit Raileer's horse which fell forward sending him skidding across the ground behind the others they turned to see the inevitable end of their friend a one of the Raz'ac jumped down for the kill.

End of Chapter 5

Short i know ill try to make them longer without makeing them to boring tell me if they are good.

Please right reviews if you read this.


	6. Chapter 6: Silver

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

Varlynn began to stir as he heard a snap of a twig he opened his eyes and jumped at what he saw.

A baby silver dragon chewing on a stick which it aparantly didn't like because it snapped it in half

and threw it off to the side with its teeth.

Varlynn: So it wasn't a dream I have a baby dragon i am a rider this is definitly going to complicate things.

I don't want to fight in a war i want to go home and now when i travel i can't leave the dragon behind

it will be captured or worse. But if i take it with me i'll be marked as enemy of the empire and ill never get

home.

He watched the dragon in curiousity as it ran around jumping into the air again and again.

Then it hit him it was trying to fly!

Varlynn: I think your a little to small for that wait a month or so and i'm sure you could fly.

Hungry?

He pulled out two strippes of salted meat and gave one to the dragon.

Varlynn: Eat up.

The dragon ate it in 3 large bites then jumped and gabbed the other strip from Varlynns hand.

Varlynn: Hey! Thats my breakfast!

But befor he even finished his sentence the dragon had eaten it and belched.

Varlynn: Full? Well you better be because thanks to you i am now hungry come on lets go i am out of food and we need to get back before it snows.

You probably don't understand what i'm saying do you?

He and the dragon proceeded back through the spine as they proceed to the village Varlynn switched between watching the dragon pounce into bushes as it caught bugs and

squirrles to staring at the mark on his hand the Gedway Ignasia the shinning palm. So the riders were real and there was a mark on his hand

he shouldn't even be here he was a kid only 15 and he didn't belong in this world and now that he was a rider would the king try to capture him as he had

Eragon? No nomore would he wonder that question his destiny what ever it was, was deffinitly different from Eragons that was a story set in this

place not a story of this place to many different thing had happened he had a silver dragon he knew what the object in the crated was he knew he

was a rider and most importantly he was not going to let the Raz'ac find his dragon he would leave tommorrow and never come back

wether he belonged here or not he wouldn't risk peoples lives who had been kind to him.

Varlynn: 'Well thats that i'm leaving tomorrow'

Suddenly he felt a gnawing fear of being left alone.

Varlynn: 'Are you readng my thoughts? Don't worry your coming too'

He got a yip from the dragon in response,

Varlynn: I really need to teach you to speak. 'First this is the Ground, those are trees'

Indicating the ground and trees.

Varlynn: 'That is the sky an endless ocean of air thats what we breathe'

Dragon: 'Sky'

Varlynn: 'Yes sky thats where you want to be right'

And the rest of the way home Varlynn taught the dragon words and their meaning.

By night fall the dragon knew one sentence "what is that?" and it would ask then point with its nose

at what it was talking about then repeat the answer it got to memorize it.

Varlynn: 'I have to admit your a fast learner'

Dragon: 'You good teach'

Varlynn took a minute to comprehend what the dragon just said it had pieced together such a sentence o quickly?

Varlynn: 'You arre an amazing creature i can't wait till you can fly'

Dragon: 'Sky!'

The dragon liked that word and images of flying were sent flashing through Varlns head.

Varlynn: 'Yes Fly that is what dragons are meant to do fly'

When he reached the edge of the forest the dragon was exausted he realised that leaving he wasn't just risking his own life he was risking the dragons.

It was to young to take on a long trip he would have to wait untill it was bigger then they could leave at least in that time he could have horst teach him to

make a sword.

Varlynn: 'Well dragon we can't leave just yet we have to wait until you are big enough to fight'

Dragon: 'What is that?'

Indicating the village.

Varlynn: That is where i am goin you must stay here don't follow me i know a place where you can hide untill tommorow morning when i come to talk to you.

The Dragon signaled that it understood and began to follow him to a tree where the ground was dug out a foot a foot deep and the roots lifted the tree another foot on one side so it was a

cave fit for this dragon.

Varlynn: 'Stay here i'll be back in the morning ok?'

Dragon: ' Ok Varlynn'

As Varlynn walked away he realised the dragon had used his name but he had never told the dragon what it was even if it wasn't his real name it still

meant that the bond between them let the dragon read his thoughts and his memory he would have to teach his dragon quickly so he could explain his

real name and goal he would have to hope until then that the dragon could emain hidden.

End of chapter 6 Please review i need feed back and no flames please if you don't like the story maybe you shouldn't read it.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

**Nate: Draryn. (J-rare-in) **

**Richey: Raileer (Ray-leer)**

**Coen: Garyn (Gar-in)**

**Kate: Katlyrn (Cat-leer-n)**

**I don't know if these names wouldn't be wierd in Alageisia but im sure Richey, Nate, Kate, and Coen sound weirder**

**same with Varlynn. I like these names so if you don't like it well up yours! I really don't care.**

**On with the story**

Katlyrn: Raileer!

Garyn: Shit.

Draryn: Move!

Raileer got up and moved just in time to avoid being hit by a knife thrown by the Ra'zac.

Garyn: Come on!

But there was no way Richey(Raileer) could escape he wasn't sure but he thought the others new as well

the anger quickly built up inside him and all went death silent as he uttered the word that would save them.

Garyn: "**_Brizingr!" _**

The Ra'zac and thier Parent the Lethrblaka burst into crimson flames as the fire connected with them they

let loose unearthly howls as they burned though would never see for instantly coen(Garyn) fainted

he wouldn't even know till later what had happened, Raileer ran over to the

horse coen had jumped on and they rode quickly out of the city.

3 hours later

Katlyrn: I think we're safe.

Raileer: Hopefully, hey Nate help me get Coen down.

Katlyrn: Don't you mean Draryn and Garyn?

Raileer: Fuck the names we'll use our real names now if we want when were in a city we will use

the made up ones ok?

Coen: Jeez Richey don't get your panties in a knot.

Nate: Finally you've been asleep for 3 hours.

Coen: Was I hit? And how did we get away? Where are the Ra'zac?

Kate: In order No, Magic, and probably cremated.

Coen: What?

Richey: He doesn't remember.

Coen: Remember what?

Nate: I gues not should we tell him?

Coen: Tell me what damnit!

Kate: No let him suffer.

Coen: ALRIGHT KATE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP OFF YOUR

ARMS SHOVE ONE UP YOUR ASS AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THE OTHER ONE!

Kate: Fine long story short did you feel anything befor you fainted.

Coen: Yeah it felt like i was angry with an adrenilen rush but at the same time i felt calm.

Kate: Do you remember what you said befor you fainted?

Coen: No.

Kate: I'll tell you, you said **_"Brizingr"._**

Coen: I used magic to kill the Ra'zac?!? Fuck yeah!

Nate: I take it your happy?

Coen: Yes i just learned magic...speaking of which where is that stone?

Richey: Right here.

Pulls an egg out of the pouch of coens saddle and just as he puts it in coens hands

it begins to make a high pitch sound and shake then a cracking was heard and then it fell

apart.

**So how do you like the story so far yes i did change one of the characters and part of the first chapter deal with it.**


	8. Chapter 8: The boot

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

Varlynn: 'Well i don't want anyone to die so i cant make the same mistake Eragon did i have to tell Brom'

Walking towards Broms house he froze their 10 feet away were the **Raz'ac **5'10 probably allmost a head taller than

Varlynn. He ducked behind a house as they headed his way.

Varlynn: 'Dragon are you alright?'

He recieved a feeling that the dragon was hungry but alright.

Varlynn: 'What are they doing here?'

Brom: 'What are they doing here indeed'

Varlynn almost yelled as he heard Broms voice suddenly in his head.

Varlynn: 'What are you doing and how?'

Brom: 'didn't think i knew whith how you were acting the past few days staring at your hand as

all riders do at first just to make sure its not a dream.'

Varlynn: 'I knew you knew more than the entire village and anyone besides the elves and Galbatorix about dragons

but you seem to be abit more than just knowledgeable.'

Brom: 'Think what you will we must leave im heading for your dragon meet me their.

Varlynn: 'But they'll tear the village and everyone in it apart in order to find me we must stop them!'

Brom: 'Even if we attacked the same one at the same time we wouldn't stand a chance we especially can't fight two now get over here quick.'

Varlynn knowing he was riht headed for the tree with the hollow beneath it and saw Brom sitting feeding it.

Brom: A silver Dragon now thats not somthing you see everyday. They were extremely rare even in the time of the Dragon riders not a single

rider ever had a silver dragon as their partner take good care of him.

Varlynn: Him?

Brom: Yes the thoughts of a male dragon are very different from that of a female dragon's they are usualy hot headed and more sharp minded

but though he is somewhat narrow minded in his search for food he is more calm and even abit lazy in nature most would call that a downside

but its better than being energetic and hot headed in a fight that will get you killed.

Varlynn: So you have met more than just this dragon and you can read peoples and creatures minds you aren't a simple story teller are you?

Brom: No but you didn't really lose your memory when you went over the waterfall now did you?

Varlynn: I guess i should tell you...

Varlynn quickly summed up the story of how he got here how he wants to go home and how his world their are no dragons or

magic or dwarves and elves.

Varlynn: There you have it now explain yourself. And don't lie i already know the answer.

Brom: Well then i dont need to tell you no do i now move we need to start for Therinsford to get horses.

Varlynn no longer caring that he didn't get an answer began to walk in step with Brom when he felt a gush of wind he looked up but the only thing he would remeber seeing is a boot to his head.

Chapter 8 is short i know i'm trying to think of how to speed up this story a bit.


	9. Chapter 9: Crimson

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

They all just stared in shock at what had just come out of the giant egg even thought they knew what it was before it hatched they still were amazed that

it hatched and for Coen no less.

Coen: Woah a dragon...

Kate: Not just a dragon a Crimson dragon.

Richey: Man all the cool stuff seems to happen to coen.

Everyone laughed then laughed harder when they realised how ture it was.

Nate: Wait why are we laughing?

Kate: I don't remeber.

Coen: Who cares i have a Crimson dragon.

He went to pet it when he felt a shock wave of energy surge up his arm and through his body and he was

out cold again.

Kate: Not again...

Richey: Lets drag him to the cave over there the Raz'ac will be searching for us tonight so we need shelter.

Nate: Alright ready lift.

Nate picking up coens legs by the ankles and the other two grabing one arm take him in to the cave when suddenly Kate and Richey lose their grip

Bang his head hits the floor and the is a defaning echo within the cave but coen doesn't even move still sleeping.

Kate: I don't think thats normal fo someone to sleep through something like that.

In coens mind though he was sleeping he and the dragon were linked he could feel his (knowledge though not very much) pouring into the dragons

mind teaching him to speak and teaching him about stuff it would probably never see unless the dragon went back with them to thier world.

When he woke up he was going to talk with a dragon.

Even shorter than the one before it but i needed a filler chapter to explain why the dragon could talk after one day.


	10. Chapter 10: Crazy night

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

Varlynn awoke to a warm fire and Brom cooking. At first he couldn't figure out what had happend and why this seemed strange to him

then he remembered the Raz'ac had attacked! He had been nocked out cold and Brom would have had to fight them off without help.

Varlynn: Brom what happened?

Brom: The Raz'ac attacked nocking you out but not me i was able to kill them.

Varlynn disbelieving.

Varlynn: Really?

Brom: Yes now i need you to tell me everything you know about your Dragon and the Varden.

He knew it there was something wrong he wasn't talking to Brom he must be drugged with something

to make him hullucinate.

Varlynn: Your not Brom.

Brom: What?

Varlynn: I wont tell you anything your not Brom. You forgot you hit me in the head a blow like that would have been a pain

in the ass and probably would have busted my head open. and Brom wouldn't just start cooking out in the open like that.

Without another word he lunged forward and stabbed the "Brom" before him with his knife. He then heard and ear chattering screech and he

saw he was stabing one of the raz'ac and suddenly his head felt like it was exploding. Though not fatally the raz'ac was severly

wounded he ran off out of the cave they suddenly were in sceaming.

Varlynn: Brom are you there?

Brom: Yes over here.

Varlynn: hey where is the second Raz'ac?

Raz'ac: right here!

The raz'ac attacked though unarmed it was still beating the hell out of him and his knife. Then it decided to draw its sword.

Raz'ac: Don't worry i will make your death slow and painful!

He was about to strike he finishin blow when a flash of silvr hi him in the face and was wrapped around it.

It was the dragon that where he other one was before the must have been looking for the dragon.

Raz'ac: Get off you miserable creature!

Varlynn: Hey that miserable creature is my dragon!

With that he lunged a the raz'ac as it got the dragon off of its face he put a dagger into its face.

Raz'ac: ...ugh

And with that it died he went over and untied Brom.

Brom: We must hurry before the one ou wounded comes back he ma have reinforcements and he wont be happy

his friend is dead i can garrantee that.

Varlynn: Alright but which way do you even know where we are?

Brom: Yes we are in a cave outside Theinsford i was semi-concious when they brought us here.

Varlynn: is it day time?

Brom: I do not believe so because it was sunset when they brought us in here we need to move fast.

Varlynn: Alright lets go.

Speaking to the Dragon

Varlynn: 'Lets go dragon and thanks'

Dragon: ' Welcome'

Varlynn: ' And good work on speaking'

Dragon: 'Thanks'

Brom: Are you two going to just sit there or are you acually going to run?

Varlynn: Sorry right lets go.

So they ran out of the cave and into the town and straight for the local inn.

The inn was locked but Brom quickly fixed that problem.

Once inside they walked quietly untill they made it to an empty room they went in and dropped thier stuff.

Varlynn: Ow my head.

Brom: Well its no wonder sorry i didn't notice before but i was busy not getting eaten by the Raz'ac.

Varlynn: Notice what?

Brom: The must have busted you head open from that boot to he face.

Varlynn: Can you do anything?

Brom: No but it will heal on its own here is a bandage.

They wrapped up Varlynns head they then decided to see who would have first watch that night

as luck would have it, it was Varlynn.

Brom and the Dragon went to sleep almost immediatly.

Varlynn: This has been one crazy night.

Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Forgotten

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of the Eldest or Eragon books i do however own any of the characters not from the books.

Except the 4 of the main Characters they are based on real people

_**"words like this are ancient language though some i have to put in english"**_

'words in apostraphies are thoughts'

**words in plain bold are stressed**

People i will try to update this story every day starting january 2 i want this to be really long but with short interesting chapters remember to review.

**Nate: Draryn. (J-rare-in) **

**Richie: Raileer (Ray-leer)**

**Coen: Garyn (Gar-in)**

**Kate: Katlyrn (Cat-leer-n)**

**I don't know if these names wouldn't be wierd in Alageisia but im sure Richey, Nate, Kate, and Coen sound weirder**

**same with Varlyn. I like these names so if you don't like it well up yours! I really don't care.**

**On with the story**

???: Wake up artard!

Coen: Five more minutes...

Suddenly a sharp pain is felt in Coens leg.

Coen: Son of a bitch! My leg what the fuck!

???: Sorry had to wake you up.

Coen suddenly realised no one else was around except the dragon which had just recently hatched.

He looke around and saw he was in a small cave only 10 feet by 10 feet maybe.

Coen: 'Must be outside'

???: Yes now we need to talk.

Coen: Who said that?

???: I did.

Coen looked down at the dragon when he realised it was the one talking.

Coen: How can you already talk you just hatched.

Dragon: 'I saw how recless you were against the raz'ac and somewhere in my subconcious i inherited from my lineage i realised i had to become smart or you would

kill us both. im also the only reason you were able to use magic in dras leona because i thought you need a boost so i activated the magic in you and gave

you a bit of mine so i could protect my partner.'

Coen: Woah...

Dragon: 'You didn't hear a word i just said did you?'

Coen snapping out of the daze of what the dragon just said.

Coen: No i heard you its just alot to take in im new to...this.

Dragon: 'You mean this world. I have all your memories so i know where you come from another world as your

partner i now must make sure you can find this person your searching for funny you don't even know his name.'

Coen: So you know everything good now i don't have to explain everything...wait i know what his name is its...

Coen suddenly realiseing he couldn't remember his friends names or even really to much what he looked like.

Dragon: 'Maybe coming to this world erased some of your memories.'

Coen: Hopefully its only temporary and wont get worse.

Coen then got up and went outside to talk to the others.

Kate and Richie were sitting by a fire and Nate was bringing wood to the camp.

Coen: Hey guys do remeber who we are looking for?

Richie: What? Think we'd forget who we're looking for...i cant remember.

Nate: How can we no remeber?

Coen: Well the dragon here says it might have been when we crossed to this world.

Kate: The dragon knows?

Coen: He has every memory i have thats how i know he isn't even in my memories anymore

its like he didn't even exist.

Dragon: 'So how are you going to go about finding him?'

Coen: 'We need to get to the Varden for safety maybe they can help us find him.

Wether we remember him he still a fugitive from the empire i remember his poster in Dras leona.'

Dragon: 'So to the Beor mountains?'

Coen: 'Yes'

Coen: We have decided to go to the Varden to get help get our memories back and find him.

Whos in?

Nate: What kind of question is that? We aren't just going to split up that would be suicide.

Kate: Guess we're all in.

Coen: Then lets go to the Beor mountains.

They packed all thier stuff put the fire out mounted the horses with the dragon sitting behind Coen looking back and Richie with Nate.

Then they headed off towards the Beor mountains useing the map they got in Dras Leona.

Nate: So can you read the map well enough to get us to the Beor Mountains?

Kate: Yeah i think i can.

Dragon: 'well lets go since im to small at the moment and your magic isn't any good for combat in which you want to survive we need to get to the

varden.'


End file.
